


On the Topic of Silence

by pontaii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Caning, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Fear Play, Gift Fic, Implied Underage Character(s), Light Sadism, Mild Language, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rope Bondage, Silence Kink, improper use of 3dmg gear, no beta we simply die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pontaii/pseuds/pontaii
Summary: Iris doesn't get offended by a lot of things – honestly, even this time as a soldier speaks up against her, a captain, over a misunderstood matter, she's not actually irked; she's just a bit too bored of doing paperwork to not scare some manners into the girl.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 3





	On the Topic of Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aksbe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aksbe/gifts).



> regarding to whom im gifting this to; im once again putting too much trust in docs to catch my errors, but its a secrifice to be made when the gift is for my only beta reader (aksbe as much as i joke that you arent my beta reader, you are, i suck at patiently reading my own things);
> 
> so, on a silver platter i present your Iris teaching my Agatha some manners (and then in the future like the 2 other fics weve managed to plan - istg if you legit manage to make me make it a series i–) bc why not :') (jk i had fun)
> 
> can be read as a continuation to [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854993)

It was early, judging by the silence in the mess hall and the faintest of white light starting to pour from the windows in streaks, promising a cloudy day. It was too damn early judging by how cold the hall still was, the chairs as cold to the touch as the concrete floor, not yet warmed by the sun.

Yet Iris still sat at a table in the almost deserted hall, eyes scanning over the few new pages of documents she was given and supposed to read. They rested in her hands cooly and she had hoped to read through them before breakfast came, though at the same time she had come down to the mess hall knowing she'll probably not have the time to put them down when she gets around eating.

At least a handful of other people are awake just like her, sitting quietly at their own tables with their own business. The only reminder they are there consisting of shuffling papers or an occasion cough that ricochets loudly in the otherwise empty hall.

It all doesn't make Iris feel any more excited about her workload, but it serves for good background noise.

"Paperwork not treating you well?" Levi's voice cuts the silence and Iris blearily registers him sitting down opposite of her without taking her eyes off a sentence.

"It's not a walk in the park… I can say that, for sure," she mumbles softly, pauses, then for the moment gives up understanding the too complicated wording and lets the papers drop onto the table, "I'm curious what has you up so early."

"Guess who got stuck with having to train soldiers for the whole month again," Levi huffs, his head tilting to the side as he props his elbows on the table, leaning on them.

Iris reads his gruff expression with ease, her own experience as being a captain also including the task of training people - and waking up every day for a month to conduct training even before the kitchen staff have started making breakfast is known to be tiresome. She recalls how messed up her sleep schedule had gotten with distaste and it shows on her face.

"Does your paperwork seem more appealing now?" Levi raises an eyebrow and amusement rings in his voice from her expression. It's contagious and the corners of Iris' lips tug up into a sliver of a cheeky smile.

"No, just thinking how command assigns training duty to you every other month - Erwin _really_ doesn't want you to get your beauty sleep," the smirk she's wearing pairs naturally well with her voice, and as Levi continues with the same light note as before, it appears they both are to crack a joke or two at the commander's expense. 

"I don't care much about that, as there is one plus to it after all."

"Oh, what may that be?"

"Not being under the same roof as Erwin, for as long as I wish. Or well, as long as I'm out training the soldiers, but I can always decide how long that is," Levi frowns but it's light enough on his features. that to Iris it feels like Levi’s signature smile.

"Don't get me started on how it's like to be in the _same room_ as him," Iris exclaims raising both her arms to her face, palms open and fingers ghosting over her lips, "He is as boring as paperwork–"

“Don’t speak of him like that–! Commander Erwin does more than half the work around here and works far longer than any of your tasks require you to do, and if you’d only drag your own fucking weight th.. then...“ the spunky interjection coming from a girl soldier slowly ceases in volume as Iris takes to abruptly standing, her chair skidding back heavily with the force she puts into it, and taking a single step Iris stands close enough to the shorter female to directly look down at her.

It takes her only a moment to recognize the girl as Agatha Fielding, not from any personal experiences but not even a month ago she’d taken a public beating for lying about her age upon entering the scouting corps, which was to be remembered as Erwin was the one to diss out said punishment. It strikes Iris odd only for a moment that Agatha still took to defend the man, but it falls out of her mind as she returns to the girl in front of her, “Then what? Do you speak like this to everyone and only hold that tongue until you realize you’re dealing with someone who outranks you?”

The realization in Agatha’s eyes that she must’ve read the room incorrectly is visible along with the flickering glance she casts to where Levi sits before it returns to Iris’ serious one, “I– apologize, I didn’t mean to offend a superior, I was just– I apologize.”

“No, don’t go back on your words so easily,” Iris voice rings with stern heaviness as she leans further into the younger girl’s space, not actually offended, but the early morning commotion Agatha managed to cause has ticked Iris off just enough to want to intimidate the girl in return, “I don’t think an apology cuts this.”

There’s already some eyes on them as Iris hadn’t bothered to keep her voice low when Agatha had started off almost shouting, and now as Agatha can only open and close her mouth without a response, Levi chimes in once more gruffly for the both of them, “Whatever you’re going to do to that kid, go do somewhere else, I have no interest in seeing any of it unfold or show on the girl.”

Iris almost turns to say how Levi’s assumption _wounds her_ , to think she’d actually do something, but then again Iris doesn’t turn from Agatha and rather leans even further over her that the girl under her reaches to hold onto a table behind her not to topple on the floor, “I have to agree with Captain Levi, let’s get this over with somewhere else, the sooner the better. Yes?”

“Of.. of course,” there’s no readable enthusiasm in Agatha’s response as it’s barely an exhale, but as Iris ushers her out of the mess hall with a certain idea in mind, the kid trails half a step ahead of her.

Iris does have to tug the girl back by her shoulder when they arrive at a door that leads them into one of the bigger sized supply closest, one that should have rope stocked as Iris recalls and is not disappointed to find a decent length of it sitting on a dusty shelf.

No-one’s been in here besides them for a while it seems, a white dust cloud puffs up as Iris shuts the door behind both of them, the only light source left for them is a cold, white light coming through a single, grimy window. Iris’ footprints appear on the equally grimy floor (Iris notes that Levi would really hate this place, and then would immediately work to clean it up) as she treads to retrieve the rope.

It’s rough against her skin as she gives it a twist in her hands experimentally. And as Iris starts to coil it together in her hands, she remarks quite cooly to herself that the treatment the rope is meant for isn’t supposed to be too comfortable for Agatha - she’s supposed to learn some discipline from this after all.

With a sort of professionalism to her moves - that leave little room for doubt that Iris has done this before - Iris moves to throw an end of the coiled rope over a low, wooden ceiling girder, and kicking a stool closer to her for her to stand on, moments later she’s tied a stable knot around the girder.

Stepping on the floor again, Iris turns to Agatha who’s kept quietly to herself by the door, currently switching between eyeing Iris and the lengths of rope with a raised eyebrow and restrained curiosity.

Agatha’s a good three inches shorter than her and Iris invitingly circles around the stool before giving it a small kick. At least that’s her version of inviting, “Step on up. And you can lose the jacket too.”

At Agatha’s hesitant and overly cautious glance, Iris chides her, “I’m _not_ going to hang you, if that’s what’s bothering you.”

There’s still a dubious glance cast at Iris, but a few moments later Agatha’s shrugged off the common uniform jacket and laid it on a shelf, before tentatively stepping up on the stool. Iris waits only so long to see that the girl has her balance, before eagerly circling around to stand behind her back.

A revelation that had come to Iris not too many years ago was how easy it was to catch a firm hold of someone simply by grabbing at the leather straps worn together with the 3DMG equipment, which not long after had Iris experimentally weaving rope through the loops of her own straps and then through the loops of her more willing squad companions to find just how durable the leather was - which was more than enough to suspend someone mid air, with almost laughable ease.

It was also quite handy that the straps wrapped all the way up to the torso by technical design, especially now, with the way Iris was thinking of hanging up her current person of interest in front of her. Iris deemed to weave the rope around Agatha’s top only a few times, ever occasionally crossing and tying the ropes under the straps right on Agatha’s back.

By design and by the bit of her own technique, the straps would bear most of the strain. Though _then again_ , the straps would pull against Agatha’s body too, enough for her not to get too comfortable, leave enough bruising on fair skin for Agatha to look upon and recall to keep her mouth shut when no-one inquired for her, which was what Iris was here for.

Pressing her open palm steadily over Agatha’s back, Iris feels up the small rise and fall of Agatha’s back with each breath, still even and controlled. Iris wants to change that, “Cross your arms behind your back.”

Iris catches the short glance Agatha gives her over her shoulder before the girl folds her hands somewhat together, not without mumbling a comment, "..Hope you get your kicks out of this."

“Sorry sweetie, I’m afraid I don’t know you like that,” genuine amusement laced into Iris' words, “This is strictly to teach you some manners.”

With a not-so-gentle grip, Iris took Agatha’s hands and yanked them where she wanted them to be - bent ninety degrees at the elbows, as how most butlers would carry themselves - putting enough force into her movement that Agatha’s legs buckled and the kid almost lost her balance on the stool.

In the same manner Iris weaved the still plentiful amounts of rope around her arms, pulling on the rope tighter and watching as it fixed Agatha’s arms tightly together and crinkled the white long sleeved shirt she had on. Iris secured a knot there, some finnes to the motion, before she took a step back and upon consideration, kicked the stool out from under the kid’s feet.

“Shit–!” Iris watched as Agatha cussed from the suddenness of losing her footing and not finding it on the floor as her bonds held her up, the rope pulling against the leather straps of Agatha’s gear and it in turn pressing tauntly into her sides, which must be already making her skin burn from the upright suspension, “Fuck that.. that needs to have a fucking warni–”

"Again with that mouth of yours, you were doing so good keeping it shut,” Iris huffed, less amused as her hand grabbed ahold of Agatha's jaw, holding her still with only her index finger and thumb. Iris mused to herself for a moment, "You cuss when you get _nervous_."

Iris could feel Agatha's jaw strain against her hold, to respond probably, but Iris kept her vice grip where it was. With continuing ease she slid her middle finger under Agatha's sharp jawbone, pressing it into the side of her neck and when moments later the hot, erratic heartbeat running through Agatha thrummed back against her finger, being right had rarely felt so good, "So _that's_ what this is."

"You cuss when things don't go your way. No?" 

"When you've met your match and you realize that a bit too late. No?"

"When people like me approach you a bit too unexpectedly, and you know you'd face your consequences while I wouldn't face any. _No?_ "

There was no response from the jaw Iris still had gripped, just a houghty kick connecting to Iris' leg which didn't hurt her in the slightest.

"Don't take that last point as a challenge. I really wouldn't face any consequences here, probably," Iris huffed as her voice came down from her patronizing pitch, though not quite done yet, she lifted her other index finger to her lips to feight thinking before driving a point - one she'd been itching to spill - home, "You see, Erwin's actually my brother… So I believe he's used to me saying nonsense about him, or he has a soft spot for me–! Oh well, it's not like I'm hung up about figuring that out."

With all that said, Iris drops her hand from its spot over Agatha's jaw and steps back, watching as Agatha's mouth opens as if to speak but whatever it was seems to be catches in her throat, the same happening the second time Agatha tries to muster something, yaw moving soundlessly, before the girl's gaze flickers to Iris and then promptly turns to the furthest corner away from her.

"That's more like it," Iris hums happily, giving Agatha's cheek a small pat before sliding her hand over her shoulder to her back as she circles to stand behind Agatha once more. Iris grabs at the still copious amounts of rope from where it was left tied in a knot on Agatha's back, eager to see this till the end, hopefully in silence, "Come, bend your legs for me, let's finish this without you kicking me again."

There's still a moment that passes before Agatha complies to bend her legs at the knee for Iris to tie the rope around her ankles and snake it through the leather straps on her thighs.

Though the lack of a snarky comment is refreshing as Iris finishes tying up both legs with a snug knot and an accomplished smirk tugging on her lips, seeing as the girl was now suspended more than just a few inches off the ground, "Good, good. Well, I'll be off then."

It takes a long enough moment for Iris to waltz halfway to the door before her words must have clicked in Agatha's mind.

"Wha–w-wait– you can't just leave me tied up here–!" Shock rings through Agatha's voice as Iris nears the door and lifts her hand to the handle with deliberate slowness.

"I think I can though..?" Iris presses her index finger against her lips as she looks up at the ceiling to feign being in deep thought once more, lowering her gaze to Agatha only when the girl attempts to twist in her bonds helplessly and Iris huffs, taking _some_ pity from the display and softening her words along with her gaze as she offers a small smile, "Well, only for a moment.

Iris still takes _some_ time on her way to her quarters after slipping out of the supply closet, though coming back to it she's got a bit more spring in her step. Tightening her hold on a cane of hers she spins it in her palm by the shaft, liking the smooth texture of it - she thinks how she really should use it more often for walking, but then again it sometimes is a handful to always carry around.

Even as Iris slips back into the poorly lit supply room, the golden handle of the cane still glints in the pale light, right on display. Iris fixes her gaze to Agatha and in the moment the girl also notices the item, the gladness in her eyes from not truly being left alone while suspended changing to a curious glance as Iris approaches her side with it in her hands.

“Are.. you going to untie me, please?” Agatha’s voice rings in a soft, hushed tone, still careful about talking at all, but she still exhibits a need to know as Iris runs her fingers over the rope binding the girl, tugging on it playfully but not getting close to the knots in any of her movements.

“From the start, I actually had planned to leave you hanging for a good couple of hours, or until someone else found you, but… I think we can speed up that process and be done with it, under a condition,” Iris runs her fingertips across Agatha’s back, walking around to the girl’s front and continuing gliding her fingers over her collarbone with patience, letting her words sit in the air for a moment.

Iris flashes a smile as Agatha's eyes focus on her hand, though when enough is enough, Iris presses the handle of the cane under Agatha's jaw and forces her head up to meet her eyes, "For every few or so knots I undo, I get to cane you as I please. And you, of course, can't make too much noise with that little mouth of yours or I'll decide to stop and you can hang here for a while longer."

Iris takes a step back and spins the cane in her hand, showing it off with a smile, holding Agatha’s gaze as she does, “Okay?”

“Ok..ay…” Agatha’s gaze drifts to the corner of the room the moment she agrees, hanging her head down and letting her hair drape over her features, hiding whatever expression she’s wearing from Iris’ gaze.

A temptation to reach over and brush all the brown locks aside to see what exact expression lies beneath flares up in Iris, but she only briefly skims her hand through the slightly disheveled hair as she circles around Agatha, shifting her focus on undoing the knot keeping the girl’s right ankle tied to her thigh. Fixing her grip on the cane, Iris watched as the rope unwound from Agatha's right leg before bringing the cane hard against the side of her left thigh, Agatha's whole body and back jolting forward in the restraints, clearly not expecting a hit there but biting her lip in time only for a sharp huff to be heard.

Iris raised her eyebrows, both indifferent and slightly impressed, before moving to undo the left leg's restraints, waiting only a second for Agatha's leg to straighten before applying the same strength in bringing the cane down over her calf. Once more Agatha's body jerked soundlessly in the ropes holding her, huffing silently a moment later.

There weren't too many knots for Iris to play around with before she had to scoot the stool back under Agatha, for her to stand on and for Iris to properly undo the next knots. But Iris enjoyed her time as she could; caning Agatha more than once per each knot she untied; dragging the handle of the cane against her sides slowly, almost delicately, before bringing another harsh whack against the same spot.

"Just a few more, we're almost done.. no reason to back out now," Iris hushed as she leaned over Agatha when her body buckled stiffly from the last hit, a sound escaping her that sounded as though she had bit her tongue.

Agatha's head bobbed in a silent agreement, understandable even as stiff as the motion was. Iris wasn't lying about being close to finishing this, Agatha's hands already slipping out of the ropes once binding them and as Iris untied the last knot she now only needed to slide the rope back from where it was simply looped over Agatha's chest and back, and out from under the leather belts of the 3DMG gear.

"You can step off now," Iris hushed once more as the last of the rope slid off Agatha's back, the girl taking only a moment before stepping off and then taking a few more quick but stiff steps, thighs and calves probably burning from the hits.

"Are we.. done?" Agatha huffed, pushing some hair away from her face, hand entangling in the disheveled mess and not making her look any better.

"One last thing," Iris threw the half bundled up rope back on the shelves and turned to her, cane still in her hold, "Extend your hand."

Agatha did as asked of her, her right arm lifting delicately up toward Iris as if she were a noblewoman and Iris was about to press a kiss to her knuckles, though in reality Iris gave one last whack with the handle of the cane over the bony hand. It withdrew immediately as expected, but it still somehow humored Iris, "Now we're done."

Agatha peered at her with a questioning, dejected look in her eyes only for a moment, before slipping through the door moments later and with light footsteps in increasing hurry padded down the hall. Iris waited a minute or more before she too left the grimy supply room, a clicking accompanying her steps as she used the cane with its intended purpose in supporting her as she walked.


End file.
